canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Undyne
Undyne is a character in Undertale, and its alternate universe spin-off, Deltarune About her Undyne is an anthropomorphic undina fish with blue scales, long red hair in a ponytail, red and blue fins on the sides of her head, a pair of sharp yellow protruding teeth, wears red eye shadow, has an eyepatch on her left eye, her eyes have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera, but she has no nose. She wears a black tanktop and jeans when she doesn't have to get dressed up, but on a date with her girlfriend, Alphys, she wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket and pants. Undyne first met Alphys in the garbage dump, listening for hours about where she thought the abyss there led. The two became close friends soon after, with Alphys introducing her to anime at some point. They hang out often, and Alphys uses the seagrass throughout Waterfall to make a special frosty treat for Undyne. Undyne is a typical person with military attitude who always fights for those she cares for, passionate about everything that she does, and she acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs. Though she wants to defeat any human that she comes into contact with, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism, which is why Undyne sees any human as "a wimpy loser with a big heart." When a human first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human souls but, if a human shows mercy, Undyne just as quickly defends them from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyren and Papyrus in various skills. Undyne dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Alphys. Since Alphys told Undyne that anime is actually human history, Undyne regards human history as exciting and cool. As result of showing her brashness, it appears that she is blood thirsty and wants human heads at first, but once humans get to know her, she's really just an adorable deadly dork with a big heart, and is a loud, noble, kind-hearted, hilarious, dorkly, brave, hot blooded, and honorable heroine with a heart of gold who would do about anything to protect her friends. It really shows when she sticks up for the smaller people, and especially when humans finally manage to befriend her. She also loves to share stories of her past, but she has changed from the days of her youth. When Undyne was younger, she followed Gerson the turtle around to watch him beat up bad guys. However, whenever Undyne tried to help Gerson fight bad guys, she ended up attacking the mailman. She was recently promoted to the local police chief, who lets cars go on the wrong side of the street and stands in the middle of traffic while yelling at cars to get out of her way, instead of directing traffic flow. Undyne wishes that she could get someone to rob the bank, because she eagerly looks forward to beating up any criminals or wrongdoers by suplexing them. When she's not on police duty, she plays piano at the local hospital, which she does extremely well, but they ask her to leave if she starts her badly singing. Role in Sabrina1985's media Even though Toriel is an old woman while Undyne is an older teenager or a young adult, in addition to the two of them being polar opposites in personality, they are madly in love with each other. Undyne has a huge crush on and fell in love with Toriel, and even challenged her to a fight in an attempt to impress her. However, the former queen was willing to start a relationship with the royal guard captain, only after she had moved on from trying to search for her long-lost son, Asriel. Undyne eventually married Toriel, and they are the biological mothers of two little girls named Cameryn and Kai. The gallery of pictures A whole new world.png|Toriel and Undyne doing the "A Whole New World" scene from the Disney movie Aladdin drawn by Sabrina1985 Non-anthro Toriel and Undyne.png|Toriel and Undyne in their non-anthro forms drawn by Sabrina1985 Non-anthro Undyne.png|Undyne as a non-anthro fish drawn by Sabrina1985 Undyne by Kazzy.png|Undyne drawn by Kazzy Undyne icon by TUVGM.png|Undyne drawn by TUVGM Toriel and Undyne - traditional version 2.png|Toriel and Undyne drawn by Sabrina1985 Toriel and Undyne - traditional version.png|Toriel and Undyne drawn by Sabrina1985 Undyne and Alphys.png Undyne on the couch.png Proud parents.png|Toriel and Undyne with Cameryn and Kai drawn by Sabrina1985 Undyne and Toriel by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Undyne and Toriel drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Undyne 2.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Undertale, Undyne's name is "ウンディーネ", which is romanized as "Andain", and pronounced as "A-n-da-i-n" Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists